Season Twelve
Season Twelve is the twelfth season of Criminal Minds. It ran from September 28, 2016 to May 10, 2017. It was released on DVD on September 5th, 2017. Ratings Season Twelve received 10.860 million viewers and a 2.4 score in the A18-49 demo on CBS. The series premiere received 8.92 million U.S. viewers, while the season finale drew 8.12 million U.S. views. Cast * Joe Mantegna - David Rossi * Matthew Gray Gubler - Dr. Spencer Reid * A.J. Cook - Jennifer Jareau * Kirsten Vangsness - Penelope Garcia * Damon Gupton - Stephen Walker * Aisha Tyler - Dr. Tara Lewis * Adam Rodriguez - Luke Alvez * Thomas Gibson - Aaron Hotchner * Paget Brewster - Emily Prentiss Episodes Highlights The first half of the season predominantly focused on the BAU tracking down and recapturing thirteen serial killers, who all escaped from prisons across the U.S. during the events of last season's finale The Storm. The team particularly focused their efforts on serial killer by proxy Peter Lewis. Two new agents were introduced in this season as main characters. One replaced Derek Morgan, who was written out of the show last season, due to Shemar Moore's decision to leave. Showrunner Erica Messer clarified that the team will continue to cope with Morgan's departure and that this will initially affect their relationship with the new agent. The character, Agent Luke Alvez, is portrayed by Adam Rodriguez, introduced in the premiere episode, and was previously a member of the FBI Fugitive Task Force. The second new agent is Stephen Walker, who is portrayed by Damon Gupton and was previously a member of the Behavioral Analysis Program, the FBI's counterintelligence division; he was introduced in the eighth episode. On August 11, 2016, it was announced that Thomas Gibson, who portrays Hotch, was suspended from the show for two weeks after an altercation between him and episode writer Virgil Williams, which involved Gibson allegedly kicking Williams. The following day, CBS announced that Gibson's contract with the show had been terminated. His absence was written into the season, in a subplot which involved the character being selected for temporary duty (TDY). It was later revealed Hotch and his son Jack had entered witness protection because of the threat posed by Peter Lewis' escape. He still appeared in the season's first two episodes as Gibson already completed filming his scenes for them. Paget Brewster reprised her role as Emily Prentiss as a series regular, filling the void left by Thomas Gibson's dismissal. In addition, Aisha Tyler reprised her role as Doctor Tara Lewis, filling another series regular role. Lewis had appeared as a recurring character introduced in the previous season. Jane Lynch reprised her role as Reid's mother Diana for the season's eleventh, twentieth, and twenty-second episodes, all for what Erica Messer described as "a fun, Reid-heavy story-arc", which was dealt with in the season's last nine episodes. It also featured the return of another unsub from the past. Lost alum Harold Perrineau guest-starred as a recurring character, former FBI agent Calvin Shaw, who was found guilty of killing an informant; Perrineau's character was integral to this arc. Tatum O'Neal guest-starred in the sixteenth episode as Miranda White, a mother who suspects her son of being a serial killer. The episode was described by Rodriguez as "the most gruesome episode" he has ever seen. Shemar Moore reprised his role as Derek Morgan in the season finale, where he brings in a lead that could be instrumental for the team in bringing down Peter Lewis. The season ended on a cliffhanger (the first since Season Five), when the BAU suffered a vehicular ambush committed by Peter, with the fates of many of the team members unknown. Opening Credits returns as Dr. Tara Lewis and Adam Rodriguez joins as Luke Alvez]] Category:Seasons